A persocom Into a Person?
by Mysterygirl256
Summary: Minoru was given a persocom to repair for the government but what happens when he slowly falls in love with her. Will Minoru find a way to turn his persocom into a person or will he have to live without this feelings repaid.


Summary- Minoru was given a persocom from the government to repair but what happens when he slowly falls in love with her. Will Minoru find a way to turn this persocom into a person or will he have to live without his feelings repaid.

I do not own Chobits. I only own Aria.

"Minoru, someone is here to see you" said Yuzuki. Minoru walks outside and sees a man from the government. "I'm glad to see you. Now where is the persocom you want me to repair?" asked Minoru. The man goes to his car and takes out a box. Inside you see a girl with short brown hair up to her shoulders. She is wearing a schoolgirl outfit and is the same size as Minoru. "This is Aria. She is the government's top agent but something has caused her to break down. I'll be coming back in 2 weeks to check how she is" said the man leaving. Minoru takes Aria into the living room and connects her to Yuzuki. "So how is her OS program?" asked Minoru. "Her program seems fine but their seems to be too much information that is clogging up her system" said Yuzuki. "Yuzuki, erase all the files containing info on the government" said Minoru. When Yuzuki finishes deleting the files Aria wakes up. "Excuse me sir but do you know where am I?" asked Aria. "This is my home, I was given a job from the government to repair you" said Minoru. "I would guess that the government didn't thank you for helping so I will say thank you for them. May I ask where your kitchen is?" asked Aria.

Aria gets inside and starts making a cup of coffee for Minoru. "You don't have to make anything for me. It will just take up time" he said. "But I insist. You must get a payment for your work" said Aria coming out with a cup of coffee. Aria is trying to be careful but then she trips and spills the coffee on the floor. "I'm so sorry, I can't do anything correct" said Aria cleaning up the mess. "May I ask you a question, if you are the government's top agent why do you know how to make coffee?" asked Minoru helping her out. Then you see Aria's eyes go blank. "Aria, please answer me" said Minoru. "I was as a Chobit built for the government. Then all my emotion files where erased so my emotions wouldn't interfere but my self teaching program is teaching me about emotions" said Aria. Minoru grabs Aria hand and pulls her into the living room. "What are you doing sir?" asked Aria. "I'm going to erase some files and then install them back when the government comes and the first thing that goes are some of your manner files. I'm going to erase only some because you don't need that many. You have to learn how to be a regular persocom first" said Minoru.

After the files are erased Minoru brings Aria outside. "You will need to learn about the world" said Minoru. He brings her into the music store. Minoru is showing her all the instruments. Before he can finish talking he turns around and sees Aria looking at a Chinese piano with strings. "What is this sir?" asked Aria. "That is a Chinese piano. You play it by pulling the strings with your fingers. Here I'll show you the different notes" said Minoru. He starts playing and then tells Aria to try. Aria starts to play it but instead of playing the notes one at a time she plays a song. Soon everyone at the store is listening to Aria play including the manager. "Your girlfriend is exquisite" said the manager. Minoru starts to blush and then tells Aria its time to leave. He brings the piano the counter and purchases it. "What is a girlfriend?" asked Aria. "It's a girl that a person has feelings for" said Minoru. "Minoru do you have feelings for me?" asked Aria. Minoru starts to think about what he told Hideki about not falling in love with a persocom and then he knew he couldn't go back on his own advice. "I don't think so" said Minoru.

Late in the middle of the night Minoru hears the music from a Chinese piano. He goes outside and sees Aria practicing. "Aria what is going on? Didn't I put on the sleep switch?" asked Minoru. "Yes you did sir but I can choose when I want to wake up" said Aria. She brings him back to the bedroom and tucks him in goodnight. "Goodnight sir" she said. She leaves the room thinking that Minoru has fallen asleep but he didn't. "I'll go and talk to Mr. Motosuwa tomorrow and ask him about what he thinks" said Minoru. The next morning he goes over to Hideki's place. "Minoru nice to see you again. Is this your new persocom?" asked Hideki. "No she is just a persocom I'm fixing for the government. Aria please go and talk to Chi. Mr. Motosuwa and I need to have a private conversation" said Minoru. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" asked Hideki. "Remember when I told you not to fall in love with a persocom? How come you chose not to follow my advice?" asked Minoru. "I did follow your advice but the truth is I actually found a way to get around them. You said not to fall in love with a persocom but Chi was a Chobit so I found a way to get around the rules" said Hideki. "But what if I told you not to fall in love with a Chobit as well? Would you have stopped yourself from falling in love with Chi?" asked Minoru. "I couldn't but if that was your advice, I would choose to break them because I can't stop my feelings for her but why do you ask?" asked Hideki.

"If you can tell, Aria isn't a persocom. She is a Chobit that is built for the government I think I have feelings for her but I don't want to go back on my own advice" said Minoru. "I think you should talk to Mrs. Hibya about this because her husband was the 1st person to create Chobits" said Hideki. "Thank you for your help. Aria its time to go and visit someone else" said Minoru. "Nice talking to you Chi" said Aria leaving. They went over to Mrs. Hibiya's place. "Yes she was created by him for the government and as the same as Chi and Freya she has a special program as well by he didn't talk about her program much" said Mrs. Hibiya. "So Aria also has a special program?" asked Minoru. "Yes but she was created after Chi so her program will be far more powerful" said Mrs. Hibiya.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story but I won't be uploading any new chapters for a couple of months because ny computer at home has a little problem.


End file.
